Harry's small attentions
by AlmAno
Summary: for the first time in sixth years, Harry decide that his friend deserve a special birthday gift from him.


It was past curfew for several hours when the painting guarding the kitchen seem to animate itself, once the passage clearly open, a lightweight fabric noise broke the silence of the corridor. The silence quickly dominated again, but the corridor wasn't empty anymore, a sixth year student, from Griffindor if we were to judge it by the colour of his robe faced the empty place where was a painting not long ago.

Harry was standing at the door of the kitchen surrounded by house-elf when the friendly face he searched appear.

«- Mister Harry Potter Sir ! What you is doing here ? Asked Dobby

\- Hello Dobby, I was wondering if you, and your friends here could help me...

\- Anything Mister Harry Potter Sir ! Jumped the little house-elf»

The enthusiasm of his friend made Harry giggle, he crouches and catch Dobby to calm him.

«- Easy Dobby. You see, tomorrow is Hermione's birthday, and I wish that for once she can have her favourite muggle breakfast, do you know what a pancake is ?»

The look of curiosity in all the elves faces answered Harry before Dobby could.

«- So, will you help me make sure that for tomorrow, there are only pancakes and syrup available ? Say Harry now to all the elves.»

The elves nodded as a single man, and lead Harry to the work-plan inside the kitchen.

«- Ok, I will do some it front of you and help you practice after, smiled Harry, so can you fetch for me flour, sugar, baking soda, wheat germ, some eggs, butter, and sour milk ?»

While it sets out the ingredients, they appeared before him followed by kitchen utensil and container.

«- Good ! I trust you can multiply later the proportions for all the students and staff ? I will do with the one needed to do 18 pancakes, and usually, muggles eat 5 of them.»

He waited the confirmation by the elves and went back to the recipe after he had it.

«- You will see, it's very simple, you need to mix 250g of flour, 15g of sugar, 5 of baking soda. And 30g wheat germ. Once it's well mixed, you do a pit in the middle.»

The kitchen was ordinarily noisy, but for once there reigned a religious silence, as the only human in it was the centre of the attention.

«- In another bowl, you beat the eggs, and when you're finished, you add them in the pit of the first bowl, the butter... oh right, the butter need to be melted, _incendio_ !»

Quickly, Harry cool down the now melted butter in order to add it with the other ingredients, and went to add milk as well...

With the elves, Harry waited the 45 minutes required once the ingredients were all mixed, talking to his little friends and for probably the first time, Harry didn't mind his popularity.

«- In order to have better flavour, we add 3g of salt, and we can cook them now, resumed Harry.»

* * *

In a heated pan, he dropped a small ladle of mixed ingredients, informed the elves that it should cook for 2 minutes each sides, and that was it.

* * *

«- For tomorrow, you need to serve the pancakes warm, with syrup and whipped cream on every table, okay ?» Said Harry some time later, before taking back his cloak and go back in his dorm.

«- You're worrying me Harry, it's Sunday and not even either a Hogsmeade week-end or a quidditch one, and you're too much excited...

\- You have nothing to worry about Hermione, I'm fine and you will understand all in the Great Hall I'm sure. Replied Harry

\- Alright then, hurry up if the only thing that can take you back to your normal attitude is that we go eat breakfast.» Said Hermione launching herself to the entrance of the common room of Griffindor.

Followed by a smiling Harry, Hermione left the tower and their sleeping friends, only to arrive next to the Great Hall less than 10 minutes later. Before even seeing it, Hermione smelt that something was different and run into the Great Hall.

Turning to face Harry, with a face hesitating between joy and incomprehension she asked him with a look.

«- Happy birthday Hermione, I figured that you didn't have your favourite breakfast for your birthday this lasted few years, so... said Harry before being trapped in a hug.

\- Thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you ! How did you do that ?

\- You're welcome Hermione, how about we go enjoy your present while I explain you how ?»

Apart for the two Griffindor, some in the Great Hall wasn't that happy to have only muggle breakfast available and many were vocal about it, and how they would wait lunch to have a 'proper meal'

«- ...And since it was in the middle of the school year, I thought you didn't have this since we started Hogwarts, so I went to Dobby for his help last night.

\- That why you was in bed early yesterday ? I should have figured that something wasn't normal complained Hermione lightly

\- I glad you didn't, it'd made my surprise easier.» Finished Harry

* * *

Once their breakfast eaten, Harry dragged Hermione in the park, determined to make this day special for his friend, from sunrise to sunset.

«- Did you have made a special lunch for me ? Asked Hermione, on their way back to the castle at midday

\- Sorry, but no, for 2 main reason, first, I don't know which is your favourite lunch meal, and second, since this is probably muggle recipe, I needed to teach the elves, and I'm good with breakfast, but the rest I'm afraid... replied Harry shaking his head

\- Oh, ok, said Hermione, not really sad by this news. Don't worry, I will help you learn it so next you'll have no excuse !» She exclaimed after a little thought.

By the time they join the Great Hall, they saw some pureblood going on the opposite way of the Great Hall, too angry to notice them, at first, Harry and Hermione didn't understand, and wasn't too much troubled by it anyway, but once within range of scent that escaped from the lunch place, they began to understand.

«- Harry ? You did say to the elves that pancakes was only a breakfast meal, right ? Inquired Hermione of Harry

\- Oh...»

Harry couldn't answer much more, as he began giggling followed by Hermione not long ago after. 5 minutes of laughter later, they calm themselves enough to go eat lunch, at least, they enjoyed this type of meal. Not without making the resolution that they was going to stop by the kitchen before tonight, not willing to eat a third breakfast in the same day.


End file.
